Heero and Hair (What's up with That?)
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Not being able to sleep, Heero asks Duo about the other charas' hair. It starts with: How does Trowa's hair do that? Shonen Ai 2+1


Disclaimer: I have...*looks around* a weird brain.  
  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai, 2+1, so if you don't like it, then don't read. Simple.  
  
  
Notes: Besides Shonen Ai? Um...sap, fluff, sweet stuff, and attempted humor. I did this when my cousin was over. We started talking about the Gundam Pilots and some how came across the subject oh their hair color, styles, and other things. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Heero and Hair...  
  
(What is up with that?)  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Heero lay awake staring at the ceiling one random night. He knitted his eyebrows together thinking about something that he just couldn't figure out. He turned to his left side hoping that it would help him think somehow. Then when he was convinced that wasn't helping, he turned facing the ceiling again still trying to understand the subject that he was investigating mentally. Heero glared at his thoughts. The Japanese boy turned face down crushing the arm beneath him.   
  
  
"Ouch."  
  
  
The youth quickly turned to his right side grunting.  
  
  
"Something wrong, Heero?"  
  
  
"Duo, you're awake?" Heero asked alittle surprised.  
  
  
"Well, yeah, how can anyone sleep when their koibito won't stay still?" Duo chuckled. Heero could be so amusing at times.  
  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't sleep."  
  
  
"So I noticed." Duo hugging Heero replied, "I'm not hogging all of the covers am I?"  
  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
  
"...Nevermind. It shouldn't bother me like this."  
  
  
"Well whatever it was wasn't letting you get to sleep, which means I don't get to sleep, which means we don't have energy for the next day, which means that we don't have fun, which means-"  
  
  
"Okay, I get it."  
  
  
"Now that you know the cause and effect, would you like to tell me what's inside of that head of yours?"  
  
  
"...Don't laugh."  
  
  
"I wasn't intending to."  
  
  
"...Does't your hair ever bother you?"  
  
  
Duo paused for a moment, then laughed.  
  
  
"See! I told you-"  
  
  
"I never really noticed it as annoying." Duo said taking the question into deep thought, "I never really thought that it was ever annoying...well except when people tugged it every now and then. Other then that no, not really."  
  
  
"Does it ever get heavy like in the shower?"  
  
  
"Well, when you live with something for about 15 years, sometimes you just don't realize that it's even there."  
  
  
"Okay." Heero replied unconsciously snuggling closer to Duo slowly beginning to drift off into sleep.  
  
  
It was quiet for a a good four and a half minutes until Duo broke the silence.  
  
  
"What about yours?" Duo asked gently pulling on the messy, short locks of brownish moss green. The head it belonged to slowly looked up at the offender.  
  
  
"Nani...?" Heero asked softly.  
  
  
"What about yours?" Duo repeated.  
  
  
"My what?"  
  
  
"That mop on your head, Hee-chan."  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
"Yeah, oh."  
  
  
"Um...I don't see how it would be annoying." Heero paused. He looked up rolling his eyes back to see his bangs. "There isn't anything annoying about them that I've noticed..."  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
"Dr. J chose it. I didn't care so I kept it."  
  
  
"I'm surprised Dr. J didn't shave you bald." Duo joked.  
  
  
"What about Trowa's hair?" Heero asked.  
  
  
"What about Trowa's hair?" Duo repeated.  
  
  
"How does Trowa's hair do that?"  
  
  
"Do what?"  
  
  
"Defy gravity."  
  
  
"...Mega-Mousse-Super-Strong-Hold-Forever-Lifetime-Warranty-Guarantee hair gel of some type." Duo answered.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"They don't make Mega-Mousse-Super-Strong-Hold-Forever-Lifetime-Warranty-Guarantee hair gel of some type." Heero said giving Duo a gentle glare, "I don't think that he even puts mousse in his hair."  
  
  
"Wig with wires in it?"  
  
  
"Duo!"  
  
  
"Just a suggestion, koi."  
  
  
"Do you think he has a tan line under his hair?"  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
"A tan line." Heero said looking at Duo, "I mean, it's right infront of his face. It must block the sun out and I don't think he's ever burned...so he must tan!"  
  
  
Duo didn't say anything. Ever since Heero and himself had gotten together, Heero had been a smidge more talkative. Just a smidge more...okay about twice as much at least towards him. Duo knew he could open his neglected self up, but he didn't think that Heero would do it so quickly and willing.   
  
  
Damn Duo was good.   
  
  
So good that sometimes Duo wanted Heero to shut up. Ironic? Never!  
  
  
"And if he did use gel, wire, or mousse, wouldn't his hair be hard?"  
  
  
"I guess."  
  
  
"But then why is it soft to the touch?"  
  
  
"Maybe it's non-hardening." Non-hardening...Haha.  
  
  
"But then wouldn't it be sticky?"  
  
  
"It could have been non-hardening and non-stick."  
  
  
"I don't think that they make that."  
  
  
"Well now you can wonder about hair accessories."  
  
  
"But his hair is so...weirdish." Heero said unable to think of a better word to describe Trowa's hair.  
  
  
"Is that even a word?"  
  
  
"I don't think it is."  
  
  
"Well, maybe it's just natural."  
  
  
"Are you saying that he was just...BORN with hair like that?"  
  
  
"Um..."  
  
  
"And even if it IS natural...wouldn't it get messed up somehow?"  
  
  
"Uh..."  
  
  
"And another thing! Why don't we get bad hair days???"  
  
  
Duo absorbed and thought about Heero's questions.  
  
  
"Where do you think of these things?" Duo finally asked Heero.  
  
  
"I have alot of free time."  
  
  
"I thought that I kept you occupied."  
  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
  
"I think I'll have to try harder to do so then." Duo replied softly kissing the side of Heero's neck and caressing his back. Heero purred for a moment as Duo held him close. Suddenly...  
  
  
"And Wufei!" Heero nearly shouted in Duo's ear surprising him, "He pulls his hair back so tight I bet he's in constant pain! No wonder why he's always pissed off at something!"   
  
Well that ruined the moment.  
  
  
Duo let out a long sigh as Heero ranted about Wufei's hair.  
  
  
"Isn't it oily the way it shines?" Heero asked, "I bet he sweats alot from all of the missions that we received during the war. I would think that hanging around us might give him a work out! All of those places we go to and everything. And ya know what?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"You remember those times when we were pretty much bored out of our wits in a safehouse? The ones with a couple of rooms and ususlly one bathroom?"   
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
"I only remembering seeing your shampoo and Quatre's shampoo left in the bathroom."  
  
  
"So what?"  
  
  
"Does that mean that he doesn't wash his hair?" Heero asked eagerly, "I mean, if he used yours, his hair would smell like strawberries, and if he used Quatre's, he would smell like apples...kinda like Trowa. I guess that they use the same shampoo. I don't ever see Wufei walking into the bathroom with a bottle of shampoo of any sort..."  
  
  
Heero grew quiet. Duo closed his eyes attempting to rest.  
  
  
"Do you think it smells?"   
  
  
Duo's eyes popped open. What is he on? Duo thought looking at the boy he was holding as he went on and on about hair.  
  
  
At this rate, Duo would NEVER get to sleep...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~   
  
Owari...kinda  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Alright, this was suppose to be a one shot, but I screwed up and now it's split in two. Gomen! -_-;   
  
If you're still interested enough to find out how Duo deals with Heero's pointless babble, the ending is in 'Why Ask?'.   
  
Other than that, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
